


his voice is almost as beautiful as him

by godtierphan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Rafaelsinging, Singing, bchesoundsgorgeous, tbhtheshowneedsthat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtierphan/pseuds/godtierphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sonny listens to barba singing and gets caught.<br/>oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	his voice is almost as beautiful as him

(Sonny's Perspective)

He didn't mean to, okay? 

Okay, he kind of meant to, but he didn't mean to get caught doing so. Doing what, one may ask. What a good question. A question that will be answered, shortly.

Carisi was sitting in at his desk working through paperwork and looking up history behind a suspect they have in custody, to see if there is anything they can use against him. It was late, and besides Barba, he was the only one there. 

Speaking of Barba, after awhile the detective heard some noise coming from his office. Which wouldn't be unusual, since the man would sometimes mutter to himself. It was then Carisi realized that Barba was actually singing. 

He wasn't that bad actually, Barba was surprisingly really good. Which would probably explain why Carisi put down the paperwork and silently walked over to the ADAs office door, pressing his ear against it.

Hey, don't blame him! He was only human, and anybody would want to listen to something as gorgeous as Barba singing. Now, Carisi wasn't a poet, but if he was he would describe Rafael's voice as silk. Something soft and warm, yet strong and dangerous. 

Sadly, he was not a poet and only a detective.

Usually, a normal person would then walk away and go back to doing whatever they were doing. Sonny was not normal though, and just stood there with his ear against the door. He couldn't move, Barba's voice was hypnotic and beautiful.

Another thing any normal person would notice is the fact that the voice was getting closer and would then run away from the door to sit back at their desk like nothing happen. Once again, the detective was not a normal person and did not realize that Barba's voice was coming closer and closer.

When the thought 'Wait, is his voice getting louder or is that just me?' finally went through Carisi's head, it was too late and the door swung open, hitting him right in the side of his head.

"FUCK," he yelled quite loudly and embarrassingly, stumbling backwards and almost falling to the ground.

"What the hell?" Carisi heard someone yell.

The detective quickly opened his eyes, putting his hand on his throbbing head and looking to where the voice came from. It was none other than Mr. Barba, the man who was singing just earlier who just now hit him in the head and is giving him a look of confusion.

"Are you okay? Do you need some ice?" The ADA asked. 

Sonny almost sighed with relief, lucky that Barba was probably too tired to question what he was doing outside of his office. 

"Yeah, that would be nice, since I just got hit in the head with a door and all," Carisi answered, wincing. He didn't mean to be that sarcastic and rude, but he did just get hit in the head. By a door. While listening to Barba. Singing.....

Worth it.

Rafael scoffed and then motioned the detective to come inside his office. Sonny walked inside and sat down onto one of the chairs, rubbing at his (probably now bruised) head. Barba shut the door and walked over to a mini fridge in the corner, grabbing a small bag of ice. 

"I hope this helps Carisi, but I also recommend taking some Tylenol since you're going to have a headache later. There's some on my desk," Rafael explained, walking over to him and handing him the ice. 

"Thanks counselor," Carisi smiled, putting the ice to his head and taking the medicine. He watched as Barba sat down next to him, looking at him with concern.

Which then quickly turned into a glare.

"What?" The detective asked, uncomfortably shuffling in his seat as the ADA continued to stare at him.

"What were you doing outside of my office anyways, detective?" Rafael asked, not breaking his glare.

Oh, that. Sonny tried to think of something quick, like a sarcastic response of 'I don't know, why did you hit me in the head with the door anyways, counselor' but all he could stammer out was "Uhhhhh.., nothing,"

He internally smacked his head as Barba raised an eyebrow, obviously not going to take that as an answer.

"I might've listened to you singing, who knows," Carisi quickly said, looking away as he felt the his cheeks get warm. 

Barba's face at first was an expression of surprise, maybe even blushing a little. It didn't last that long though, because he then gave a cocky smile back and said,

"Am I going to have to file a restraining order against you, detective? Stalking a defenseless man late at night, shame on you."

"I wasn't stalking you, I just wanted to listen to you and then I got sidetracked because you're voice is beautiful and....," Carisi drifted off, looking at Barba and giving a tiny smile.

Barba opened his mouth and shut it, looking like he was lost for words.

"Thanks, Sonny," Rafael said genuinely, smiling at the detective. Carisi beamed at him and gave him a bigger smile. 

What a very lovely man, Sonny thought. He's also a very attractive guy, maybe he should ask him out to-

"Or should I say, stalker," Barba said, smirking at the detective.

Never mind.

**Author's Note:**

> aye lmao guess who likes writing but hates having a schedule
> 
> hint: me
> 
> also pls listen to this man singing he is beautiful and i LOVE him
> 
> this is also one of my first times writing and helpful criticism would help (:  
> im also on a mobile device so this might not look good on a computer /:


End file.
